


The Ring Where It Happens...

by flickawhip



Series: Broken Dreams (Healing Hearts) [2]
Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Lana/Maryse and Oti/Naomi find a start...AU.
Relationships: Lana/Maryse Ouellet, Mickie James/Stephanie McMahon, Oti Mabuse/Naomi Knight
Series: Broken Dreams (Healing Hearts) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597234





	The Ring Where It Happens...

Naomi had accepted Steph’s invite to meet the new girls first, not really knowing why she had been asked until she met Oti Mabuse. She had laughed slightly when Oti began to dance, watching everyone else back away when the beat changed to something a little more exotic, smiling as she moved to join Oti, the two falling into an easy exchange of moves, Naomi laughing when the lights blacked out, leaving them both glowing. 

Oti had surprised her by keeping up and even showing interest in being her partner in crime, tag partner and perhaps even life partner. It hadn’t taken long for the both of them to settle into a friendship that to the outside world looked far closer. 

Steph had by now managed to woo her Mickie, marrying her in the ring and smiling when she watched Maryse and Lana grow closer. 

Lana had started out as just Maryse’s manager, trying to recover from her marriage breaking down, finding herself dating Maryse soon after once Maryse and Miz had also separated. Between the three couples they had begun to change how WWE looked.


End file.
